Final Fantasy VII: Sins of the Experiments
by KeokiFirebird
Summary: Chapter 3 is up!!!!This is the sequel to my story Final Fantasy VII: Life After Meteor. Yes i'm sorry it took so long... i finally responded to the threatning emails to put the story up... You don't have to read LAM but i suggest it... enjoy Review please
1. The End, or Begining?

Vincent watched everyone as they walked towards the airship. Smoke ascended to the skies from the battlefield. Vincent narrowed his eyes at the sky. Phoenix has great powers, he thought. The sun is shining its warm and enlightening rays of light, piercing through heavy clouds, and spreading its touch throughout the battle scarred land.  
  
Vincent looked back at the group walking towards the Highwind. Yuffie was jumping all around Cloud. Everyone else seemed more depressed, than triumphant. A lock of hair whipped along his face by the caressing wind. Vincent raised his hand to remove it from his vision. Sighing, he turned around and began to walk the other way.  
  
Thoughts seemed to take over his mind. Flashbacks of just a few minutes ago appeared in front of his eyes. As if he was not walking on the field, but rather walking in this memory. He closed his eyes, as he continued to walk through the horrible memory.  
  
His eyes pained from the memory, of Lina. He remembered watching her fall from the sky, as a broken angel. Her wings were falling apart and leaving trails of feathers on her descent to her never-ending afterlife. Aeris also fell from the sky. Both dropped parallel to each others broken souls. Vincent's hatred towards this fake Aeris grew stronger. He opened his eyes only to see fire in front of him. His eyes narrowed, as he saw Aeris. Her bladed shining in her hands, Aeris had a hateful smirk. Vincent stared into the fire. His cape swayed in the breeze which grew stronger. "I'm hunting you now." Vincent said to Aeris. Aeris just turned around and walked away. Her sword trailed behind her, following her calm steps in the scorching flames of the hell he will soon experience. Soon enough, the demon disappeared. "It is not over yet. There will awaken another." Vincent said to himself remembering what the monster that was Aeris said. "I will give peace to the angel known as Aeris, and purge the one that claims to be." And atone for my sins, he thought. "I promised myself these experiments will end." And with that, Vincent walked past the burning fire, and soon enough, he disappeared off into the distance.  
  
"Cloud, I love you so much." Tifa said in his embrace. They were standing on the deck looking out to the battlefield.  
  
Cloud never looked down to her. All he could remember was the feeling of being dead. A feeling he was familiar with. "I love you too Tifa. Thank you for always being with me." He remained cold-heartedly looking at the ruined land. Bodies laid everywhere. The two armies dispersed back to their families. The red army was only fighting to feed their families, Cloud thought, nothing more, and nothing less.  
  
"Were off!" Boomed Cid's obnoxious voice off the loudspeaker, and the Highwind engines began to vibrate the hull of the airship.  
  
The Highwind began to lift higher into the air. Cloud watched the ground that should have been his grave, grow smaller. His eyes narrowed tighter and tighter. He then broke from his hardened stare, only to lighten his expression, and look at Tifa sigh in content for still having him alive. And that felt good.  
  
Six months later.  
  
A silhouette of a man who long since parted with his soul without any choice, walked along the hot sands of the desert. A creation from none other than Hojo expelled himself through the burning desert of Golden Saucer. Vincent never looked at the amusement park even once. To him, that was part of a past that can not be regained. To him, that was only just a physical representation of an emotion that he can never experience again. And for that, he will ask for forgiveness of the dark sins he has committed. But that time will come when he has balanced his horrific actions that he committed back in his life. Back when he was a Turk.  
  
He remembered those days. He was always an excellent shot. Since a child, Vincent grew up hunting, and visiting shooting ranges with his father. His father was a man of bad habits. Vincent remembered his father very well. Thoughts of the day Vincent left his young life, and journeyed to the trash heap known as Midgar. Anyone with the slightest skill in anything as useless as tying ropes, to a hired shot, could find a job in Midgar. Whether it paid well or not was a different story. Vincent fought away his thoughts of his father for another day. Slowly those memories receded, and he focused on his journey at hand.  
  
Beads of sweat poured down from his brow. Casually he crossed throughout the desert, and found items along the way. Discarded potions seemed to be the usual encounter to find along this desert. Vincent's eyes caught something scurrying off to his left. He continued watching, nodding off that it was probably a cactuar. It seemed small enough. Vapors of heat rose from the sand that he treaded on.  
  
Vincent only had himself, and his thoughts. Being quite used to it, one would think that he wouldn't care, but he does. He wants to be with people. Yet he would never reveal anything personal to anyone around him. Vincent thought of the others. The ordeals they all endured. From random battles along the world, to even defeating the might Sephiroth. Vincent remembered Sephiroth very well. Vincent's vision of the desert soon warped into that of snowfields. Wutai style homes could be seen in the distance. A battle ensued before his eyes. Vincent continued to walk through the memory that has take over his entire being. Vincent knew he was in the desert. But why must he experience these thoughts. These memories were his sins spitting back at him. Shouting for the harm, and dangers he caused in his lifetime. Now and forever, he will be cursed with the loss of his surroundings. Apparently it wasn't enough that he could become horrific monsters, that would take over his entire being. His soul, or what is left of it, would remain dormant inside these beasts that changed his appearance. Vincent would never remember what happened during those unforsaken limit burst of his ultimate aggression.  
  
Vincent continued to tread on through the ensuing battle around him. He watched a Wutai ninja running across his path fall dead from a gun shot to his back. The bullet hole sprayed blood as the dead ninja fell to the ground. "Must I live in these memories?" Vincent closed his eyes in hopes to return to the desert he once was crossing. As he opened his eyes, all he could do is sigh. Nothing changed. The screams of anguished men, on the border of their ending insignificant lives, echoed through the once Turk ears. Suddenly, something caught his eye up ahead. He finally remembered why this memory lapse occurred. Ahead of him stood the great soldier Sephiroth and Vincent watched Sephiroth pry his sword out of a once living man. Now that man is only but a whisper of someone who once roamed this earth. "I remember you very well Sephiroth. You were amazing in battle." Vincent's subconscious mind reveals to him the hidden life he once had. Vincent remembered that he was sent to battle with the rest of the Turks to turn the tide of the war. Old man Shinra swore on his life that it would be over in a day. Vincent thought of an idea on smirking at the remembering of the plump Shinra paying his promise to the planet. "Don't swear unless its one-hundred percent for sure." Or else you get what you deserve. Suddenly, Vincent forced to remove himself from thought. He does not believe in perfection, nor one-hundred percent.  
  
Sephiroth charged at Vincent. Suddenly Vincent halted in his tracks. Calmly, Vincent unholsters his gun. Slowly raising it to eye level, his arm completely extended to aim the gun to Sephiroth's head. With a pull of the trigger the world went silent. Vincent heard nothing and felt nothing. He watched the lapse continue. Sephiroth charged right at him. Vincent did not even flinch. As if nothing, the silver-haired warrior charged through Vincent's body. Vincent only heard one other sound after that. The screams of the man who was just slain by Sephiroth, repeated itself over and over. The same scream would just echo as if Vincent was in an auditorium by himself. Vincent recalled the first class SOLDIER's smirk, as he went for his next kill. The scream echoed repeatedly in the world. Everything slew down in Vincent's eyes. Suddenly the world began to ripple and it warped back to a bright light.  
  
Vincent remained unmoved. His eyes looked to his left, and followed to his right. The ex-Turk could smell the smoke emanating from his gun. Something squeaked to Vincent's left. Vincent turned his head to a rock, only to see a little cactaur cowering behind it. The cactaur looked up at Vincent. Vincent looked at it in return. His head remained still while his eyes did all the moving. The winds picked up during the memory lapse. Sand was being kicked up, and tossed in all directions. "Seems like a sandstorm is brewing." Vincent eyed the cactuar who seemed calm now. The cactaur tilted its head. Vincent's expression remained as still, as a long-lived mountain. As the cactuar squeaked, Vincent turned his head in the direction he was walking, and began to walk. This time Vincent only concentrated on what he was doing rather than thinking of people or things that can induce the cursed memory lapses that plagues Vincent's reality.  
  
Hours passed, and night began to fall. Vincent knew he was at the outer reaches of the Golden Saucer desert. Vincent decided to agree with the notion that he is alone, and when it gets dark, more monsters come out with greater aggression. With this, he pulled out a medium sized bag from behind him, on his back. It remained hidden under his crimson cape. He pulled out a folded tent, and began assembling it. Time seemed to accelerate, but his movements felt sluggish. He hated this reality he lived in. Everything was distorted. Nothing was what it seemed. At least not long enough. Vincent's eyes shifted from here to there, feeling the time pass quicker and quicker. Once the tent was built he called it the night and settled in. He couldn't sleep. Vincent just stared at the top of the tent. He heard many sounds. Mostly roaring, and cheering coming from the distanced Golden Saucer. In Vincent's mind, he remembers it as the first date he ever had with a girl. Vincent could hear the roller coaster get louder and louder. So loud, that when Vincent's eyes shifted to get a glimpse at his surroundings, he realized he was lying down on the floor thirty-five feet away from it. Vincent's eyes trailed those who either walked over him, or through him. This is his curse. That lack of reality he exists in. Perhaps maybe, it's just him that isn't real. Vincent turned his head to see a little blonde girl skipping with a red balloon.  
  
"Mommy! I want to wide to rowwer coastur!" The red balloon was tossed in all directions, as the little girl nagged at her mom.  
  
Vincent watched the girl skip through his abdomen. He turned his vision to the balloon. He felt like he had a relation with that balloon. Just like the balloon, Vincent was always bounced everywhere, never in the same place at the same time. The balloon did not seem to know reality, and neither did Vincent. Slowly, Vincent pushed himself off the ground with his arms. Standing up, Vincent looked around, only for someone to catch his eye. His expression did not change. He saw his younger self standing in line with his date. My first date, Vincent thought to himself. Vincent watched himself, saw the happiness that glowed from his other self's face. Vincent tried to recall the emotion that he must have felt with that girl, at that moment.  
  
"Lets ride the Gondola after this ok Vincent." Said the brunette cheerfully looking into the younger Vincent's eyes, as Vincent ran his young hand through his long dark hair. His hair only reached to his shoulders then.  
  
The younger Vincent smiles to her, "Sure thing, but lets try to get the high score this time through the coaster ok?" He asked without a care in the world.  
  
"What it must have felt like to only worry about a high score." Vincent's focus on his younger self broke, when the red balloon he was watching earlier popped. The pop echoed over and over. Everything turned black and white. Some things accelerated their movement, while others slew down. Chaos seemed to form, as the picture in front of him began to swirl like water draining in a sink. Vincent's vision tossed itself in many directions until finally the top of the tent appeared again.  
  
Vincent just remained quiet, and focused on the top of the tent, and nothing more. 


	2. Fatherly Love

The morning came up, and Vincent remained staring at the top of the tent. Sleep is not easy to come by. He decided it is time to move on. He pushed himself off the ground, and stepped outside of the small tent. The winds played with his clothing, flapping them back and forth. Vincent looked around the area, only to find nothing different. Not even the great Golden Saucer interrupted the morning. Everyone must be asleep, Vincent thought.  
  
He began to pack up his tent. "I wonder what time it may be." Vincent knew it is extremely early. The sun has not even risen yet. All he knew was that it is morning. You learn to tell time without any help after you lived the way Vincent did.  
  
Vincent packed the tent into the small bag, and wore the small bag on his back, behind the red cape. He soon carried on with his journey. Adventuring through the desert, he was on his way to Costa del Sol. Of course, he is going to avoid social interaction.  
  
For some odd reason, Vincent wanted the others around. Perhaps, maybe he took a liking to them Vincent respected each of them individually for their own characteristics. Tifa is always caring. Even if Vincent can't feel it, he can tell. His walking never slowed down from the even pace he had. His eyes looked down to the ground, as he continued to think about Tifa. He wondered if maybe he could feel her caring attitude. Maybe he just couldn't tell, but how would he know if he did. Maybe I should ask Tifa, she might help me on that, Vincent thought. Of course he knew that he would keep to himself instead. He barely spoke to anyone, much less told someone about himself. Mistakenly, a thought of his father crept into his mind. He thought of how uncaring his father was. Without hesitation, Vincent felt like he was pulled in all directions. The world he was once walking in is now different. Vincent felt force toss him into the wall. As if nothing, Vincent is throw into the wall behind him. Falling to the ground, he slowly opened his eyes to take note of where he was. This lapse is different. Not often does Vincent experience a dream, or nightmare, firsthand. Vincent picked himself off the ground only to see who threw him so violently. He already knew though.  
  
"Hello father." Vincent said to the tall man with the receding hair line. Vincent's eyes found a broken beer bottle near his bulky father's foot.  
  
"Don't you hello father me son." The drunk pointed at him angrily. "You were supposed to help with the chores you piece of shit."  
  
Vincent began to walk past his father.  
  
"Are you listening to me boy?" His father yelled questioningly.  
  
Vincent stopped right next to him. Vincent is facing the opposite direction. They were side to side. "Do you expect me to drop out of school?"  
  
"Don't talk back to me boy." The man brought his right arm to his left side and swung backwards furiously, backhanding Vincent on the back of his head, knocking him on his knees, and elbows.  
  
Vincent slowly stood up. "Nice example father. Now I know that in order to live a fruitful life, I must drop out of school and drink excessively until my senses don't know otherwise."  
  
The man turned to face Vincent on the ground. "Shut the fuck up! You think you're a real wise guy eh?" The man's smirk soon turned into an angry face, and he kicked Vincent on the gut.  
  
Vincent did not even make a single sound to the pain. He felt it though. He felt it very well. "You know father." He turned only to see he is not in the same room. Vincent realized he is not on his knees and elbows. He is standing, in a bathroom. Vincent realized he is looking into a mirror cleaning himself. Vincent's facial expression remained in stone. He watched into the mirror, as he is looking at fourteen year old self. Tears were rolling down his eyes. Vincent felt himself moving back a few feet. Even thought his feet were not moving. Suddenly he is behind his younger self.  
  
Sniffling the boy talked to the mirror, "He just doesn't understand. What kind of a father is he?" The boy wiped blood from his lip. In the background his father could be heard yelling.  
  
Vincent gazed at the bloody sink, as the boy turned on the water. Everything went silent, and black. Except the mirror the sink, and the two Vincent's, everything else was dark, and pitch black. Vincent stared into the sink hole, watching the blood spiral its way down the drain. Vincent felt like he is being drawn into the drain. The drain grew bigger and bigger. Suddenly, Vincent saw a giant hand turn the faucet to pour out more water. The water made its way around the walls of the sink. Cautiously, Vincent watched the water get closer to him. His eyes narrowed, and the water collided into him, knocking him off his feet and sending him in a spiral around the drain. Vincent coughed trying to breath, but water kept forcing its entry into his mouth. Franticly, Vincent paddled his arms in all directions in hope to get some kind of control. Vincent began to lose his cool. The spiral came closer and closer to the drain. Vincent realized he is going to be sucked right into it. Vincent took one deep breath, and fell into the sink hole.  
  
With an audible thud, Vincent landed on his stomach and face. He stared at his golden metal claw, which is shining under the light from the sun. Vincent realized it is daylight. He must have been under that lapse for a very long time. Vincent slowly stood up. Wiping the dust, and dirt off his clothing, he looked around. "Seems like I did not get far." Unhappy with the idea of wasting more time, he began to walk towards the direction Costa del Sol is at.  
"Cloud? Are you ok?" Tifa walked into the room.  
  
Cloud is lying down on the bed in his new house at Athena. Athena is a city built as a recover city to bring down the population of other villages and cities. Athena is now the capital of the world. Cloud wonders about what he should say in his speech tomorrow.  
  
"Cloud!" She pounces on top of him. "Wake up sweetie." Tifa brushed her hair behind her ear with her right hand. The other side of her hair fell forwards over Cloud.  
  
He stared into her eyes. "Nothing."  
  
She could tell there is hurt in his eyes. How he could live on with death of two people he really cared about, is a mystery beyond Tifa's imagination, but all she knew, is that she is there to comfort him, and remain by his side. "I love you." Her hand caressed his cheek.  
  
He couldn't smile. His eyes seem like they would tear up. He almost died. No! He did die. Does it count to die, when you are brought back? Cloud didn't know. Maybe he was not dead, maybe he was just close to being dead. Cloud did not know what to think anymore. Phoenix brought him back. Cloud could remember the feeling of warmth drawing him closer to his mind. He knew it was his mind because he felt it racing.  
  
Tifa leaned down and kissed him, and embraced him.  
  
Tifa is lying above him, and he kissed back. He rolled her to her side, and remained on his side. His hands caressed her back. Tifa's hands held his face on each side. They shared their kiss, and enjoyed it.  
  
Many hours passed.  
  
Vincent walked into Costa del Sol. Music is being played at a corner. A man playing steel drums, and a man playing keyboard backed up the singer. Vincent walked past a girl inside a booth with her hands on her face. She seemed very bored, until she noticed Vincent.  
  
"Now that's a character." She said a little too loud.  
  
Vincent continued to walk towards the inn. Two boys ran past him playing soccer. Finally, a smaller boy trying to keep up tripped and fell in front of Vincent.  
  
Vincent looked down at the boy, and extended his normal arm to help the little boy up. When the boy finished rubbing his eyes, he saw Vincent extending his hand, and the boy screamed. The boy backward scrambled his way from Vincent.  
  
"He wants to get me. The scary man wants to get me!" the boy ran towards the stairs that takes you to the beach.  
  
Vincent sighed, and decided to walk into the inn. Upon entering the inn, Vincent walked to the counter and dropped gil on the counter. "I need a room."  
  
The man with glasses looked up at Vincent, and attempted to retain his composure. "Y- yes sir. H- here is y- your key. Lassst room to yer left." The man handed Vincent a key. Vincent turned around and walked to his room. He knew he overpaid the clerk, but this might insure more peace and quiet. In case someone tries to bother him that is.  
  
Vincent unlocked the door and walked in. Closing the door, he heard a man yelling about some man scaring his kid. Vincent immediately knew he is not going to rest very well. 


	3. Rude Awakening

"What the fuck!" The bald muscle-bound man in a white tank top shouted in a rude manner. The bald man peered around him, and looked back at the clerk. "Tell me where the fuck the freak who checked in here is!"  
  
"Sir Can you please calm down, you are scaring the customers." The clerk gestured with his hands while he spoke, and fixed his glasses back on his nose.  
  
'Fuck your customers! I want- you know what, forget it. I'm gonna break down every piece of shit door in this piece of shit inn until I find the freak who fucked with my son!" The man walked up to the first door on the right, and prepared to kick it down, ignoring the pleas of the man who owned the inn.  
  
Right before he kicked the door open, someone spoke from behind him.  
  
'That is not necessary." Vincent spoke behind the man.  
  
Without hesitation the angry bald man turned around swiftly with a swing from his right. Vincent smoothly raised his left hand and caught the punch. "Can you please just leave?" Asked Vincent calmly  
  
"Fuck you!" The man now swung with his left hand. Vincent raised his idle hand and caught the other punch. Now Vincent is holding both of the muscular man's fists.  
  
"Must this continue?" Vincent asked without ever blinking.  
  
"Suck my dick freak!" The raised his knee to his stomach, and stabbed a kick forward with his right foot.  
  
Vincent swiftly let go of the fists, and moved to the side. As the man swung into Vincent's cape, Vincent grabbed to ends of his cape and wrapped it quickly around the kicking leg. Immediately, Vincent pulled his cape further from the now frustrated man causing him to lose his balance and fall on his back. "Can you please just return to your son. I meant no harm, I just want to rest. I will leave the town shortly."  
  
"Son of bitch, you think I'm that easy." The man used his free leg to kick Vincent in the stomach. Vincent staggered back a few steps, and stood upright after only a moment. "Tough guy eh?" He stood up. "That's it!" The man charged forward with a punch. Vincent stood his ground, as the bald man came closer. Within a second, Vincent grabbed the arm attempting the punch, and swiftly raised his other arm in at shoulder height horizontally. Vincent pulled the man to him, and clothes lined the bald man sending him backward to the ground. Spit flew in the air and landed on the wooden floor of the tavern. All everyone heard was the pound of Vincent's hit, and the thud when the man dropped to the ground. "I'm going to sleep now. You should go back to your son." Vincent looked down at the man and turned to the clerk. "Forgive me for the fighting." Vincent pulled out some gill out of his pocket, and left it on the counter as compensation for the fight.  
  
Vincent turned to his room and walked inside it, shutting his door.  
  
Hours passed as Vincent stared at the ceiling. Yet again no rest, he thought. Vincent can't remember the last time he has actually rested. He could only think about the years he spent just staring in the darkness of that coffin. The thought left him to shudder. He couldn't understand why he remained there, but at the same time he did. He did not want to roam the world after all his sins. But why? He thought. Why did he just remain in the darkness? He exiled himself to that coffin. He would not leave it, yet he would not rest. His curse of memories plagued his entire being when he had time to himself. Yet he did not want to endanger others.  
  
How could someone live a life, if one could even call it that, not being able to completely tell the difference of what reality he or she is in? It took great lengths of conditioning for Vincent to understand one of his curses. Any memory that he bothers to remember, would become his reality. For every time he remembers his father, Vincent would be sent into an alternate reality not of one he was previously in, and be sent to the memory of his father. Vincent coped with the curses he has been given for his ultimate sins against humanity, and now he must pay for them.  
  
Vincent stood up from the bed and fixed the comforters. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. As he walked up to the desk, the clerk took a step back in fear of the dark caped man.  
  
"G- good night r- rest?" He paused, and attempted to compose himself. "S- sir?"  
  
Vincent remained quiet and pulled out his gil pouch. "How much?"  
  
"T- two-hundred and fifty-. " The owner nervously stopped thinking he made to high of a request from such a dangerous looking man.  
  
"Fair enough." Vincent pulled out the desired gil and paid the owner.  
  
"Thank you sir. And have a good-" The man felt interrupted, as Vincent turned around and walked away. "Take care!" He decided to say bye anyway.  
  
"Same to you." Vincent spoke, as he walked out the door.  
  
Vincent walked down the square in broad daylight. The sun's rays poured their heat through his dark clothing. He narrowed his eyes to a man selling materia at his little table. Vincent walked up to the materia table and looked around.  
  
"We have a sale today sir! Take it now while you still can. We have everything you want!" A big plump dark man spoke under all his dreads. He tried not to sound like he was being insulting to the fact that Vincent didn't look exactly like a person you would want around.  
  
"Do you have barrier?" Vincent left most of his materia with the others.  
  
"Uh, nope." The man looked down, and back up. "But I'm sure we have everything else you want!" The fat man practically danced around.  
  
"Do you have any time materia?" Vincent felt like he might need this one for later.  
  
"Well, you see ah. No" The man repeated his process from before, including the dance.  
  
"Okay, something simple. Do you have restore materia?" Vincent is already getting annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, sir." The man's fat dance came to a halt.  
  
"I thought you said you had everything." Vincent spoke smoothly.  
  
The man just shrugged his arms. "Okay, okay, we have these three only. Fire, Lighting and Ice.  
  
"No thank you. I have all of them mastered already." Vincent pointed to his armlet showing two materias.  
  
"And the other?" The man asked curiously.  
  
"On my gun." Vincent turned around and walked in the direction of leaving town.  
  
"G- Gun?" The fat man danced around as another customer approached. "We have a sale today sir! Take it now while you still can. We have everything you want!"  
  
Vincent looked at the kids from yesterday playing soccer. They kicked the ball towards his direction, and hit him on the leg.  
  
"Look! It's the monster guy from yesterday!" Spoke the child Vincent tried to help yesterday. "Let's get out of here!" The child and his two other buddies ran towards the beach and down the steps, out of his sight.  
  
Vincent actually felt a little hurt.  
  
Why doesn't any one understand? I'm not after them or anything. I'm just passing by. I'm not trying to cause any trouble. Why can't people just leave me alone? Once I'm done with my mission I'm going back to my coffin. Then no one would ever bother me again.  
  
Vincent ran his hand through the top portion of his hair, and looked around at the people staring at him. He knew it is time to leave. So he did.  
  
Vincent nearly made it to the exit, but noticed his path is blocked by a few men. Vincent looked up to see who they were. "You again?" It was the same man from last night.  
  
"I'm not through with you yet!" He looked around to the rest of his buddies. Wiping the sweat off his bald head, he listened to what Vincent had to say.  
  
"Apparently, neither am I." 


	4. Once One Now Two

In the midst of the simple fight, Vincent failed to notice the shirtless soldier running towards him with a club. Vincent finally turning around after a simple backhand to the annoying man, greets a metallic black club to the side of his head. Everything else after that was black. Utter darkness.  
  
This is so frustrating. What is going on? Am I unconscious?  
  
Far from it.  
  
"Oh my God!" Screams the shirtless soldier seconds away from meeting a true fear. Then again oh my God was true, nothing short of a shout could not escape the natural reaction of what was creating in front of him.  
  
Where Vincent once stood, a werewolf habits. With one short growl, the werewolf lunged itself at the soldier. But right before it came close enough for the kill. a simple bite at the throat. Pain, pain from a vicious knock to the back of the head stopped this terror mid-air rendering him unconscious.  
  
With a bounce on the ground, rolling to a halt, the werewolf morphed back into the being that once was, and now is again.  
  
"Go on. Get out of here. I got this." Said a voice  
  
"Ye-yes sir!" The nameless soldier retiring back to his vacation at Costa Del Sol.  
  
Vincent could feel his eyes open. "I-"  
  
"Shut up." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Blurriness became a clear picture, and Reno is hovering above him. "What are you doing here?" Vincent dusts off his pants after Reno helped him up.  
  
"Came to grab some soldiers back. Cloud needs to raise morale. Things need to be figured out. So the way he figures it, have one big party. He's changing the name again. Fact of the matter is, no one knows the flower girl, but everyone remembers that bitch we saw by Rocket Town."  
  
"Greetings to you as well." Vincent turned and began to head out of the city.  
  
Reno stands motionlessly still in the wake. Suddenly bursts out into laughter at the sudden realization of what occurred. "Did you just make a joke?" Running after Vincent, Reno couldn't help but chuckle endlessly. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"I am." Vincent continued obviously not letting Reno slowing him down.  
  
"No seriously, well I mean figurivat- you what I mean when you say something you only mean half-way or something." Reno finally caught up, loses his laughter.  
  
"Figuritively." Vincent corrected him.  
  
"Smart and funny." Reno nodded. "Where ya headed?"  
  
"You heard her." Vincent raised the garb to cover his face more because two little children were watching him in fear.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Aeris."  
  
"What about that bitch?" Reno scratches his rough unshaven chin, as he takes notice to some women eyeing him in bikinis. "Hmm- I think I might have to catch up with you later."  
  
"I'm going to find her."  
  
Before Reno could actually succeed walking out of the conversation, he fell prey to the last comment. "What do you mean?" He turns to Vincent, clearly confused of the situation.  
  
"I need to go to Junon."  
  
"That place is trashed asshole. What are you gonna do? Start a rock collection, oh no! Better yet your gonna clean it up all yourself?"  
  
"I'm going to find Aeris. She's alive." Vincent ignores Reno's string of jokes.  
  
"You saw her, she's dead."  
  
"You clearly didn't hear her. She said there will be another. That Aeris is dead, but another has awaken, maybe more."  
  
"Aw fuck! And I was gonna try to get laid-" Patiently considers the idea once more.  
  
"I didn't ask you to come with me."  
  
"No I'm coming with you, asking or not. If this trashbag who stabbed me still lives, then fuck it, I'm not gonna go fuc- Ah! I was gonna get laid."  
  
With that Reno joins Vincent, forming a party. But what if Vincent is correct, what if there is more than one Aeris? 


End file.
